


Practicing

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle asks Simon a hard question.





	Practicing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Shadowhunter books or characters.

“Were your parents in love?” Isabelle randoms asks him. They had been cleaning swords after training some of the kids in New York. 

“Where did that come from?” Simon asks her instead of answering her question. 

Isabelle shrugs her shoulder. “I don’t know. Were they though?” 

Simon thought about when he was little. He believed his mom and dad were in love. He remembered several times Simon caught them kissing. He smiled at the memory. “Yes. They were in love. Sometimes they seemed like teenagers sneaking around the house. Sneaking kisses and hugs.” 

Isabelle smiles at him, “That sounds nice. Do you think we’ll be like that?” Ever since they got engaged they had started having more serious conversations.   
“I think so. Hopefully, we’ll gross out our kids too.” 

“I’d like that.” Isabelle tells him smiling. She then leaned over and kissed him. 

After he pulled away he asked, “Are we practicing?” 

“Yup.” She then pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
